Magenta and Riff Raff Leave
by funkypenguin
Summary: Mags and Riff have a plan to break out and go back home. Then it all goes wrong. Find out what happens!


Disclaimer: I do not own RHPS anything. It all belongs to a great man named Richard O'Brien. If anyone knows how I get can get some part of it that would be great. LOL!  
  
This is my first RHPS fic hope you like it :D  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"My Riff I'm becoming impatient. This so-called plant is nothing to me," Magenta said.  
  
"I know my dear I know."  
  
"We must leave now! But how, dear brother how?"  
  
"We talk about this every night. You know I dislike the master as much as you do but-" Riff Raff was cut off.  
  
"I have it! We will take off in the pod Frank was working on. With you working on it we'll be gone in no time."  
  
"My dear that's wonderful," Riff grabbed his sister and kissed her.  
  
Just then Frank's voice could be heard from upstairs. He was calling for Riff Raff and Magenta to come to him. His new 'toy' must have done something. Just another groupie gone wrong. Riff and Magenta walked into the room were Frank lay. He was looking drunk and a little horney. He was eying Magenta. Riff spoke first.  
  
"What is it, Master?"  
  
"It seems that Jesse has taken off somewhere. I need you to look for him." Jesse was Frank's new item.  
  
"Magenta and I get right on that ."  
  
"Good. You may go now."  
  
Riff Raff and Magenta walked down the hall together giving each other looks of disgust.  
  
"Well now we have his mess to clean up!" Magenta shouted out, "We always clean up after him."  
  
"I know my dear."  
  
"Well I guess I'll take the bedrooms and the main floor and you can take the lab. Look for that pod instead of that stupid biker."  
  
"Right. What a wonderful idea." Magenta and Riff went their ways. Magenta was the one to find Jesse. He was laying on a bed.   
  
"Hey hot stuff," he said, "What's going on baby?"  
  
"The master is looking for you," she rather flatly.  
  
"Who Frankie? Not really my type. He is a too… something, but I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
"Oh… I see."  
  
"You seem more my type. I've always had a thi9ng for redheads," after he said that he reached for her hair.  
  
"Stop. You don't seem like my type either. Get back to him or it will be a bit of Hell for all of us."  
  
"I like it when girls play hard to get," he walked off and winked.  
  
Riff Raff was having problems of his own. That pod he found was a screwed up. Many of the parts were missing. Magenta walked in looking for him.  
  
"How is it my brother?"  
  
"Not to well I'm afraid. There are a lot of parts missing. I hope I can find them in time."  
  
"I have all my faith in you."  
  
"Thank you, my dearest sister."  
  
"Magenta!" Frank's voice called out to her.  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"I need you and your bother up here NOW!"  
  
"Coming."  
  
Riff began to whisper ,"What did you do?"  
  
Magenta replied, "I have no idea."  
  
When they got up there Frank was next to Jesse. He seemed to have a grin on his face.  
  
"Guess what Jesse and I are going to do?"  
  
"What?" Riff asked sarcastically.  
  
"That he is thinking about coming back home when I leave in a month to give them my report on how I'm doing."  
  
Magenta gave Riff a look and mumbled, "That's wonderful Dr. Frank 'N' Furter."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"When… will you… ah… be going?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably when they call for me."  
  
"Well… uh… now that we know the great news Magenta and I will be going."  
  
"Oh Riff Raff I need you to get working on that pod with me."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Later down in the lab Magenta began to get worried.  
  
"What are we going to do Riff. If Frank takes this how will we get home?"  
  
"It is now my turn to have an idea my dearest Magenta. If I finish this before he needs it Frank will not be able to use this pod."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Magenta went back up stairs to clean and walk around a bit. Riff got to work, but they were both about to be bugged out of their minds by Jesse and Frank.  
  
"Hey there hot pants. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey turn that frown upside down." Magenta gave Jesse a death stare.  
  
"Fine be that way. Se you around pussycat."  
  
Frank was acting the same way with Riff. He was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush.  
  
"Oh Riff isn't it amazing? Jesse is the first one who really wanted to come home with me."  
  
"Yes I know Master."  
  
"Ah. This could be the one. Oh I hope he is the one. He's great in bed."  
  
"That's nice to know," Riff Raff began to shudder at that thought.  
  
Magenta was being staked by Jesse. He was everywhere she was. Frank went on and on about Jesse and how great he was.   
  
"Why are you hanging around me? Shouldn't you be hanging around with the doctor?" Magenta asked when she felt she was about to slap him.  
  
"Oh him? I though I told you. He really isn't my type. He would be good for my friend Eddie though. He does need to get out more."  
  
"What makes you think I'm your type?"  
  
"I don't know I just like you."  
  
Magenta began to walk off. Down in the lab Frank was getting on Riff's nerves.   
  
"He even has this perfect little smile."  
  
"Master I'm afraid that we are all out of parts and I need you to get them."  
  
Frank was put off by this. "Why do you want me to do something? You get them yourself," Frank began to go off on him.  
  
"Fine Master I will get them."  
  
"Good, now go!"  
  
Riff walked to the elevator. He met Magenta in the hall. She had somehow gotten away from Jesse. Magenta fallowed Riff Raff out to the shed. There they began to talk.  
  
"How is it going my dear brother?"  
  
"Not well I'm afraid. Frank is getting on my nerves with all thing talk about Jesse."  
  
Magenta scoffed at hearing this and then told Riff what Jesse was really like.  
  
"Wow he sounds like Frank's type," Riff said without a smile.  
  
"Yeah something like that."  
  
Riff began to get the parts for the pod from the tool shed. They began to walk in the castle. Then Magenta had an idea of how to get out of the castle with the pod. She then told Riff. Riff Raff finished the pod earlier then he though. Frank didn't know he had.   
  
"Master, I have brought you a bottle of wine."  
  
"Why thank you Riff Raff. Why would you do this for me?"  
  
"As a gift." Frank didn't know Riff had put a sleeping pill. To Frank's bad fortunate Riff had put enough pills in there to take down a large animal. Magenta had another plan to knock out Jesse.   
  
"Hey there baby. How's bout you and me have a little fun," Jesse said making Magenta sick.  
  
She reluctantly said yes and walked into the room with him. He got on the bed and she got on top of him.  
  
"Jesse I want to tell you something. There are things you learn when you are my age. One of my favorites is how to… render a man unconscious."  
  
Magenta left Jesse lay on the bed. She met Riff on the staircase.  
  
"Oh Riffy did he take the bait?"  
  
"Yes. How is Jesse."  
  
"Out like a light. See for yourself." With that being said Riff Raff looked in the room.  
  
"Good work Mags. Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes dear brother."  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
"Wonderful," Magenta leaned into kiss him on the cheek and the walked off to the lab. They got into the pod and took off. Thing were going great until the pod began to make a strange noise. It then turned around heading back to the castle.  
  
"What is happening brother?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Then it fell back into the house. Frank was just waking up.  
  
"Ah Riff Raff I see that you took it out to see if it worked."  
  
Thinking on his feet Riff Raff lied, "Um… yes that is what we um… did."  
  
"Good. Were there any problems?"  
  
"Ah… yes when we took it out after a few minutes it came back."  
  
"Oh that's not a problem. I programmed it to do that. If I'm not in it the pod comes back within an hour."  
  
Magenta let out a small choking noise and looked at Riff. All that hard work. Those great ideas gone. How would they get home now?  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Hey this is my first RHPS fanfic. I didn't know what to write so I wrote this. I hope you liked it! *.* 


End file.
